the true she cant ignore
by The Bright blonde
Summary: when glee clubs biggest secretes are exposed, Quinn doesnt know where to turn. full summary inside, warning, has sex& violence in


A/N: I know I should be writing chapter for deadly secret but I had this idea and I wanted to do it. matts in this by the way.

this is set in season 3 at the beginning, quinn had gone all he life being perfect for everyone eles. in this their will be the real reason russel fabray kicked quinn out.

* * *

><p>quinn was in the choir room, sunk on the floor, her hands covering her face, she was sobbing quietly with a laptop resting infront of her. she couldnt believe people would right such things with out gathering evidence, even thought they was both kind of true that was wrote.<p>

* * *

><p>blaine heard sobbing coming from the choir room as he walked down the empty halls. he was new so he got to leave classes early so he got to his other lessons on time. he poked his head in and saw a distressed Quinn Fabray on the floor. blain walked in gently trying not to scare her. she looked up her eyes all red and blood-shocked, he Guessed she had been their crying for quiet a while.<p>

"Quinn?" he asked in a hushed tone. she quickly wiped her tears and straightened out her dress.

"hey blaine" she gulped loud enough for him to hear her, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder

"whats up?" she just pointed to the laptop. then she started to cry again. and in blaine's luck guess who walked in first, the boys of glee club the protective ones.

"Q? what have you done to her!" Matt looked angry

"Q?" finn said quietly

"what ya done jackass!" puck blew.

mike was about to pipe in when.

"leave him alone!" quinn raised her voice "Hes the one who found me crying THE ONE who actually cared about me crying. i saw you guys walk past a couple of times but nothing BLAINE CARED!" she stood up lifting the laptop on the piano and walking out.

blaine just looked down at his feet until the bell rang and quinn had tidied herself up. the boys hadn't looked at the laptop thinking it was quinn's not theirs.

mr. shue was late again. so they took it as a chance

"why ya been crying Quinnie?" santana hugged quinn

"how do you know, can ya tell." quinn rushed her hands to her eyes

"no babe, i know you, you walk different when your upset and all." santana cleared.

"why was ya crying anyway Quinn?" Blaine asked.

quinn walked to her laptop and typed in her password then she scrolled down the page and walked back.

"New Directions Little Secretes?" kurt read out loud, then all the members huddled around the laptop

"Artie you read them!" rachel instructed, quinn handed it artie, she did kind of trust him and all

"i think you should lock the doors, incase any bodys hears." quinn piped up, finn and mike did as she said.

"NOW SECRETE TIME!" Puck raised his voice

* * *

><p>quinn took a deep breath in.<p>

artie started reading off. everyone reacted in their own little ways. quinns wasnt read yet and she was dreading it.

"me- erm ... my secrete is i had a thing for... coach beistie" everyone just turned to him

"just go threw them as quick as ya can, no questions." quinn butted into the stares

he nodded and continued " -Tina, had an affair while being with... mike" tina looked to the floor.

rachel grabbed the laptop off of artie and put it on her lap.

"- mike made a porn video with Quinn

- puck still loves quinn

-finn thinks off him running over the mail man everytime he gets a bone on.

-santana is a lesbian

- brittany is too dumb for secrotes that are massive

- me... lied about having sex so is a ... anyway

- kurt still sleeps with his teddy bears and practises kissing on them

-blaine sucked kurt off

- Matt was in a porno with santana.

- mercedes is scared off the dark.

- Lauren has a princess bedroom.

- quinn is pregnant!" she didnt read the other out loud seeing as she got cut off by puck.

"WHAT!" he screamed at the last one

"its not true!" she cried

"then why are you crying?"

"ITS WAS A PREGNANCY SCARE IT ISNT TRUE!" she yelled at him

"whos the dad?" he looked deep into her eyes, she shrugged it off. "whos is the farther?" he questioned again, "WHO?"

" I DONT KNOW!" she lied she did know but didnt want to say.

" what you been sleeping around now since us then?"

"NO!"

"then what Q? you to embarrassed of being branded a slut?" His tone wasnt the most friendly she heard.

"NO..." She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"leave her alone puck." santana pulled on his arm

"WHO QUINN!" he yelled

"I WAS RAPED!" she then fell to the floor, "rachel read the rest of my secerote."

"are ya sure?" quinn just nodded. " after being raped since she was 7. its happened every week, night or month." rachel had tears in her eyes and the glee club went silent.

"alright guys sorry im late what have i... missed." mr. shue felt the tention in the room and felt out of place


End file.
